50 Themes For Yamato & Karin
by loOkMA-iTyPeLiKeDiS
Summary: Unrelated prompts for the running back and quarterback of the Teikoku Alexanders.


_an exercise in writing. three sentences per word prompt_

 _disclaimer: don't own E21 or the word prompts (found on livejournal)_

 _/_

 **1\. Comfort**

Karin had always been a shy pianist and artist, finding comfort in her drawings and music in solitude. If she told her past self that she would become the first string quarterback of the Teikoku Alexanders and actually enjoy it, she would never have believed it, and if she told her past self that she would end up dating the popular running back, she would have called herself crazy. Yet here she was doing both.

 **2\. Kiss**

When Karin was young, she'd always fantasised that her first kiss would be from a handsome prince or gallant knight surrounded by roses in a beautiful garden. She certainly hadn't expected an accidental muddy, painful kiss from a collision with Yamato during practice. She also certainly hadn't expected that she'd like it as much as she had.

 **3\. Pain**

When Karin gets tackled or crushed by other guys on teams, it takes all of Yamato's willpower not to run to her, to cradle her in his arms, to make sure she's okay. He pretends he doesn't care. But in the privacy of his room, he refuses to let her go even once and kisses all her wounds—one by one—wishing he could take all the pain away.

 **4\. Soft**

Everything about Yamato is severe: his tall height, his muscular form, his tough attitude, his dangerous smirks, his arrogant bluntness. And every time Karin hears someone complain about how much of an asshole he is, she can't help but smile to herself in amusement because Yamato has never been anything but soft, sweet, and kind with her, going out of his way to accommodate her. She doesn't get why they see him that way when he seems more like a cinnamon roll to her.

 **5\. Potatoes**

Their first date is certainly one for the books. It involves some rotten potatoes, food poisoning, and an evening on the toilet. Yamato decides to never cook for Karin again.

 **6\. Rain**

A watermelon pink bra with lace trim and green polka dots.

Yamato doesn't fancy himself a pervert of any kind, but even he can't keep his eyes off of Karin after her white blouse gets drenched from taking the trash from their classroom outside. He doesn't know how he got so lucky, but he thanks whatever higher being is up there that made it start raining that day.

 **7\. Chocolate**

Taka wonders why his two friends are being such idiots about their obvious crushes. He doesn't get why Yamato doesn't realise he's the only one who received homemade chocolate from Karin for Valentine's Day, despite all the guys who wanted her chocolates. And he doesn't get why Karin doesn't realise she's the only one who got a return gift from Yamato on White Day, despite the fact that he'd received chocolate from over half the girls at their school.

 **8\. Happiness**

True happiness is hard to find, is what her parents used to tell her often. But Karin is convinced she's already found it. To her, sheer happiness is snuggling with Yamato late after a long day, tucked into his solid, protective arms as she dozes off to sleep.

 **9\. Telephone**

"Karin, there's some guy on the phone who's asking for you, Yamato Takeru or something."

Karin's face burned bright red and she nearly knocked over the entire dinner table to leave to get the phone receiver and escape to the privacy of her room. It took her family all of two seconds of staring at each other in shock over her uncharacteristic behaviour before they all got up to listen in on the other house phone.

 **10\. Ears**

In retrospect, Yamato supposes he probably should have locked his room door while they were making out. Yamato's ear was yanked, and he received a brutal warning from his father that if he got her pregnant, he was on his own. Karin refused to look him in the eye for the next month.

 **11\. Name**

They'd been on the same team for three years and had been friends for the same amount of time. He'd decided to call her 'Karin' instead of Koizumi now because it made perfect sense to him. But now he's debating whether it was a good idea or not since she blushes firetruck red and stutters every time she sees him, and since every male on the team now seems to want to beat the crap out of him.

 **12\. Sensual**

Karin never really got it whenever her friends kept gushing about how sexy Yamato Takeru in their class was. She thought he was handsome and intense, and he definitely had a pretty attractive voice, and his talent and intelligence was a catch, but _sexy_ wasn't a word that came to mind when she considered the running back of their first string football team. At least, until he personally asked her to join the team and her eyes met his and the depths of his mysterious, hooded gaze held sensual promise that made heat flow between her legs.

 **13\. Death**

"Kyaaaa!"

She's going to be the death of him, he swears. Why she thought it would be a good idea to wear that short blue sundress on a windy day is beyond him.

 **14\. Sex**

Karin's parents are old fashioned and believe in proper courting before marriage followed by sex. Yamato makes sure to avoid her father at all times, because they royally fucked that one up. Somehow, he knows the older Koizumi will know.

 **15\. Touch**

She loves it when all their friends from other schools back when they were in high school get together for friendly games of touch football. The games get pretty intense, but she knows Yamato generally comes if only to see how he measures up against Sena. Maybe she's being a little ridiculous—possibly pathetic—but she hasn't seen much of her old teammate since he went pro, but if coming to this game gives her the chance to play with him at least once more, then she'll gladly always come.

 **16\. Tears**

She's smiling after the Christmas bowl, congratulating the Devil Bats on their successful win, the picture of strength and grace after such a shocking defeat. But in the privacy of her room, he knows she'll cry. He knows she'll blame herself for their loss, and it breaks his heart.

 **17\. Speed**

 _I think it's time for us to take the next step in our relationship._

Yamato doesn't think he's ever run so fast in his life to get to Karin's place after she texts him the cryptic message. He's disappointed to learn that she meant meeting her parents.

 **18\. Wind**

The first time Taka asks him to make the quiet first year in his class—Koizumi Karin or something—join the team to be a quarterback, Yamato thinks it's a joke. Not only is she a girl, but she looks like a delicate flower who could easily get crushed by the bulky players of their team. He quickly changes his mind when her first pass during her try-outs nearly knocks the wind out of him.

 **19\. Freedom**

Mama Koizumi prided herself on being a pretty lax, flexible mother who gave Karin every resource she would need so she could have the freedom to choose who she wanted to be and what she wanted to do. But nothing could have prepared her for the day her girly, shy, and demure sixteen year old daughter came home excitedly with a vibrant blush on her cheeks, exclaiming that she joined the football team and became quarterback. And she just knew this was because of some boy Karin had no doubt developed a crush on.

 **20\. Weakness**

It's a moment of weakness the first time it happens, chalked up to high adrenaline and built tension after a particularly taxing game. In a daze, she vaguely wonders what her mother would think about her doing this kind of thing in the shower stall of an empty locker room. But then Yamato hits that perfect spot, her mind goes blank, and all thoughts float away as white lights dance behind her eyes.

 **21\. Life**

Yamato used to always find it stupid how some of his teammates spent their lives pining after girls and trying to be in relationships. All he needed was his speed and football to lead a satisfying life. That is, until he met Koizumi Karin.

 **22\. Jealousy**

Yamato never understood why Karin's passes are so perfectly catered to only Taka. He dwells on it more than he wants to admit and tries to tell himself it's only because he admires their abilities. But he can't help but be concerned about the visceral chemistry they have as a QB/WR duo and wonders if that might end up playing a role in another aspect of their life.

 **23\. Hands**

He loved that her hands were small, soft, smooth, and dainty. She loved that is hands were large, rough and calloused from years of handling a football. But despite how different hands they had, when they held hands, fingers laced together, they always fit perfectly together.

 **24\. Devotion**

Karin had never understood why Mamori followed that devil quarterback of hers to Saikyoudai even though she had plenty of other schools she could have gone to. Karin had never been truly supportive of anything enough in her life to change future plans to continue that devotion. And yet, three years later, to her surprise, she found herself going to Saikyoudai with Yamato too.

 **25\. Taste**

She offered him her vanilla ice cream cone with a friendly, unassuming smile when she caught him staring at her. She had ice cream on her lips and before he could over think it, Yamato leaned over and pressed his lips against hers. She tasted sweet, like strawberry and vanilla all at once, and for those few seconds before Heracles and the other guys yanked him away from her, he was pretty sure his life had been complete.

 **26\. Forever**

Forever is a long time to be mad at someone, but Karin seems to be making good on that promise. Yes, he may have accidentally walked in on her changing in the locker room. And yes, he'd gotten quite an eyeful, but what part of "You have nothing to be ashamed about; I would totally do you if we weren't on the same team" did she not perceive as a compliment to her?

 **27\. Blood**

He'd gotten used to seeing Karin as a genderless blob. She had always been _just_ an incredible quarterback to him, nothing more, nothing less, not even a girl. That illusion was shattered to a million pieces when the mortified first string team realised an oblivious Karin had blood on the crotch of her football pants.

 **28\. Sickness**

"I don't understand what the hell's wrong with me or why my stomach always feels like it's in knots or why I get all red faced and feverish and flustered and clammy palmed every time Koizumi is around!"

Taka stared at his best friend blankly, wondering how this idiot could possibly be so perceptive about football, yet miss the signs of something as obvious as this.

"You're in love, you dumbass."

 **29\. Melody**

Karin was surprised when she walked into the empty locker room to grab her letterman jacket and was greeted by a beautiful voice singing away. Whoever was showering had one of the most melodious voices she had ever heard, and she sat on a bench in awe, wondering who was it on the team that had such a marvellous voice that no one knew about. She was absolutely shocked when a few minutes later, Yamato walked out.

 **30\. Star**

Yamato wishes he could honestly say that he's gotten over his insecurity, but the fact of the matter is, when it comes to Koizumi Karin, it rears its ugly head with a force. He damn well knows he doesn't deserve her. She's a star, destined for greatness, and he knows it's only a matter of time before she realises that he's only holding her back.

 **31\. Home**

Karin's mom knows her daughter is dating when she comes home later and later and closer to curfew each evening. Her suspicions are confirmed when Karin tries (unsuccessfully) to hide a red hickey on her neck. She figured with her surrounded by football players every day, she was bound to get with one of them eventually, so she's unsurprised when she catches Yamato Takeru trying to sneak out of Karin's window one night.

 **32\. Confusion**

"Spread your legs."

Karin tries not to blush firetruck red as Yamato's gentle fingers slowly pull out the splinter on her inner thigh. She knows Taka is silently laughing in the background and wishes she had a football to lob at his head.

 **33\. Fear**

He loves it when it's just him and her in his room and they're lying spent and tangled in his sheets as he runs his fingers through her hair and gazes at her sleeping face. At times like these, he wishes he could proclaim to the world and everyone on their team that she's his and he's hers, but they're playing a dangerous game as is. And he can't help but feel that the minute they are discovered, the bubble will pop and their tryst will end.

 **34\. Lightning &Thunder**

Heracles can't help but think about how well those two knuckleheads Karin and Yamato seem to fit, even if they don't seem to notice it. Karin is like lightning—silent and quick and sharp and by the time anyone notices her, it's already too late—while Yamato is like thunder—strong, fierce, and brutal and shattering any lingering threads of solace once he's on a roll. And together, they can make quite a dangerous combination.

 **35\. Bonds**

"We'll be your pillars, Yamato-kun, so please don't give up!"

"We've always got your back, you dumbass."

That's all the motivation he needs to rise to his feet and carry on with the game.

 **36\. Market**

Being a popular and famous football team, the Teikoku Alexanders definitely had their fair share of fans and followers. But honestly, by the time their second year rolled around, everyone grew tired of the constant noise during their practices from the obnoxious Karin fanboys and Yamato fangirls. So Taka took it upon himself to spread a rumour that Karin and Yamato were dating each other and officially off the market, and things finally quieted (though he definitely hadn't expected it to be that effective).

 **37\. Technology**

It was some stupid love calculator app that Suzuna sent her with instructions to put in her name and a guy's name to see who she was most compatible with. She put in Yamato's name for fun and promptly blushed to her roots.

 _96%._

 **38\. Gift**

Yamato once told her she had a gift for football, one that made her the most important player for the team. Karin never expected the infamous Eyeshield 21 of all people to try to convince her to join his football team. But he made her feel special back then, and she shows her gratitude for his kindness every day by striving to be the best quarterback he could ever hope and dream for.

 **39\. Smile**

Mamori warned her about how difficult it would be if she fell for a guy on her team. But Karin can't help it. Every time Yamato smiles at her, her mind goes blank, her palms grow clammy, butterflies dance in her stomach, and her heart nearly leaps out of her chest.

 **40\. Innocence**

Karin _always_ follows the rules. So when she sneaks over to his house past curfew, begging him to sneak into the school with her to get the notebook she left in a classroom, he can't refuse the request. When she effortlessly climbs a fence and picks a lock with nothing but her hairpin though, he can't help but feel like maybe he corrupted his innocent girlfriend.

 **41\. Completion**

Seeing the completion of her final pass and watching Yamato run it to the endzone with mere seconds left to spare sent a rush of adrenaline through her entire body that nearly made her sink to her knees. They'd won their first game ever since joining the Teikoku football team, and she knew no feeling would ever surpass that moment. As her team celebrated around her, Karin's eyes watered with tears, and she knew she'd fallen deeply in love with the sport.

 **42\. Clouds**

Yamato never knew Karin was so bad at English, so he tutored her so she could pass her next test. When she revealed she ended up getting an A, she gave him a kiss on the cheek as thanks (much to Aki's despair). Yamato was walking on clouds the rest of the week.

 **43\. Sky**

Karin knew football was risky, even for a quarterback, so she'd always reassured Yamato that she'd never let herself get injured that severely. But even she could not predict the day the offensive line got broken through and she was sacked by at least three burly boys. The last thing she saw as black spots began to fill the sky in her vision was Yamato's horrified face leaning over her, shouting for a medic.

 **44\. Heaven**

It was official. Koizumi Karin made Yamato an absolute pervert. All he could ever think about was how heaven was definitely between her legs.

 **45\. Hell**

Everyone and their grandma knew that Koizumi Karin and Yamato Takeru were basically together, even though their loyalties to their team kept them from really pursuing a relationship. Which was why everyone was shocked when Taki openly tried to flirt Karin and ask her out on dates. And why no one was shocked when Yamato made Taki's life hell for the rest of the light scrimmage.

 **46\. Sun**

It is an unspoken agreement among the guys that none of the Teikoku Alexanders are to pursue the lovely Koizumi Karin. She's the sun of their dreary male dominated team, the bright, shining light of each of their days, and as much as Yamato wishes he could be with her, he stays away. He knows he could only dim the brightness of their sun.

 **47\. Moon**

Karin _hates_ it. She hates that he's going out with Tsukiko now, and she hates that they're probably having a great time on their date night, and she hates that he'll probably give her his coat and they'll probably kiss at the end of the night (or maybe more). But most of all, she hates that she waited too long and missed her chance.

 **48\. Waves**

Contrary to what Karin believed, Yamato loved spending any time with her at all, even for something as mundane as going out to find an engagement gift for Mamori. What he didn't love was her impulsive buying of unnecessary things—like the snow globe of someone surfing. But one look at the wide grin on her face, and he couldn't bring himself to squash her enthusiasm.

 **49\. Hair**

It's not the first time he's been caught staring at Karin as she walks in the hall, unbraided hair flowing freely behind her, but he can't help it. He'd never noticed how beautiful her hair was—like spun gold. He wishes he could run his fingers through the glossy strands, but there are boundaries with these types of things and he knows not to cross them.

 **50\. Supernova**

It's not like Karin hasn't noticed how hot some of the guys on the team are, no matter how indifferent she may seem. She's not immune to attractive males— _shirtless,_ attractive males with rippling abdominal muscles dripping with sweat and wind tousled hair she'd love to run her fingers through. This is especially true regarding their first string running back who makes her ovaries feel like a supernova.


End file.
